1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a plasmon resonance sensing system and a sensing device thereof, and more particularly, to a reflection-based tubular waveguide particle plasmon resonance sensing system and a sensing device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most conventional biological sensing methods require the use of sophisticated and expensive instruments in medical institutions or specialized laboratories, or need to be labeled before performing the detection. The steps are lengthy, complicated and time-consuming. In recent years, the biochemical sensing platform is directed towards low cost, miniaturization, real-time detection, and so on, making the label-free bio-sensing techniques to get the attention. As an example, many label-free biosensors using the technique of surface plasmon resonance have been developed nowadays. With advances in the nanotechnology, the particle plasmon resonance (PPR) sensing technology has been widely studied and used in the development of the label-free bio-sensing technology.
The current particle plasmon resonance sensing technique generates the particle plasmon resonance by either the transmission mode with a single pass of light or reflection mode with a double pass of light through a submonolayer of noble metal nanoparticles on a substrate. However, the absorbance is low by such methods, resulting in insufficient performance. Furthermore, such methods typically require a high-resolution spectrophotometer and hence the objectives of low cost, miniaturization, real-time detection are not achieved.